harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiro (TToTT)/Quotes
Greetings *'Introductory Line:' "Oh, hello! My name is Hiro. I'm pleased to meet you. I'm studying to be a doctor under Dr. Ayame. I trust I'll be seeing you around." *"Good morning, ____, Did you sleep well?" *"Good morning, ____. Did you have a hearty breakfast this morning?" *"Good morning, ____. Are you exercising daily? ....Oh, there I go acting like a doctor again!" *"Oh, hello, ___. Good day to you. How are you feeling?" *"Good day to you, ____. How is your work going these days?" *"Good evening, ___. Another hard day's work done?" Chat *"I know you work hard, but don't overdo it." *"One day, I will be a full-fledged doctor... But when, I wonder?" *"It is important to eat nutritious foods to replenish your strength!" *'When outside:' "It is nice to take walks. Just around the village, I mean..." *'When shown the blue feather (not to propose): '"Is that a blue feather? Whoever you give that to is fortunate indeed, ___!" Complete a request: "This was a big help. Thanks very much. This was a lot of help, I hope you'll help me out again sometime!" *'During a typhoon:' "You mustn't go out in a stormy day like today!" *'After a typhoon:' "Yesterday's weather was nasty, wasn't it, ____? I trust no harm befell you. I remained indoors through the whole day." *'Snowstorm:' "I usually enjoy snow, but this is just too much. You could be buried out there!" Stamina Influenced * "You look quite ill! Shouldn't you have Dr. Ayame take a look at you?" (your stamina is almost gone) * "You look a bit ill, _____. You should get some rest." 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower: '"Everyone in Konohana is generally in good health, so I have a lot of free time. I like to use that time to study my medical books. Medicine is so interesting." *'Two flowers:' "Is your farm prospering? Do not neglect to take care of your health as well." *'Three flowers: ' "_____,you always look so healthy! Farm life really agrees with you." *'Four flowers:' "Oh,_____,don't you agree that Kana is quite a remarkable fellow? A genuine man's man. He manages the stable all by himself. *'Five flowers:' "Tell me _____,do you like this village? I adore it. I hope you will stay here permanently." *'Six flowers:' "As I am still an apprentice, I encounter many trials. Yet,to converse like this with you,_____,is a source of joy to me." Seven flowers: *'If playing as a female: '"You know _____...whenever we converse like this...I think how wonderful it would be if we were always together." *'If playing as a male:' "___, what is your opinion of Dr. Ayame? I have the utmost respect for her, personally. But I do wonder why she remains unmarried. Too many responsibilities, pehraps." 'Gifts' *'Liked: '"Oh... for me? I'm delighted! Thank you ever so much." *'Neutral:' "You're giving this to me? Thank you ever so much." *'Disliked:' "This is...for me? Perhaps you meant to give this to someone else..." *'Multiple Gifts:' "You mean to give that to me? Thank you very much indeed. But I couldn't possibly accept another gift today. It wouldn't feel right." 'Festival Quotes' Cooking Festival *'If you live in Bluebell and talk to Hiro after:' "Next time, you must compete for Konohana,____. Please!" *'If you live in Konohana and lost': "What a pity that we lost. I felt that your cooking was excellent." *'You cheer but do not enter a dish:' "___, you really ought to take part in the Cooking Festival..." *'If you live in Konohana and win:' **"Today's Cooking Festival was enjoyable, wasn't it? Your cooking was suberb!" **"Congratulations! Where did you master such skill in cooking? You must teach me!" **"Congratulations, ___!! Just what I'd expect of you. The food you prepared looked delicious." Crop Festival *'Lose:' "What a pity that you lost. I was certain that you would take first place. You must try again next time." Moon Viewing Festival *"The Moon Viewing Festival is today! Will you be attending, ___? I do hope that you will." *"It looks so close! I feel like I could just reach out and touch it!" Flower Festival "What a lovely flower! ....Oh, for me? A Flower Day present? Thank you ever so much." Music Festival "Today's Music Festival was enjoyable, wasn't it?" New Years Festival "The New Year's Festival is today! Will you be attending, ___? I do hope that you will." After a Festival: *"Today was so enjoyable! I a bit sad that it had to end." *"Today's festival was enjoyable, wasn't it? I do love how everyone gets into the spirit of it." *"What an enjoyable day! I feel so soothed now." 'You live in Bluebell and come over on a festival day: '"Today is a Konohana event called the _____. But you live in Bluebell, do you not, ____?" Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes